A Million Little Pieces
by Zaidee
Summary: It was all Hiei's fault. If he hadn't played his little games, if he hadn't kept denying it; Yusuke would still be in one piece. Now Hiei, Kurama, the fool and others are trying to mend Yusuke but will Yusuke ever be the same? HxY, maybe KxK


_**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I just love the show.**_

**Important Notes:**

- This is my original story but it is also a continuation from _Excuses written by Akira of the Twilight_ so while you may not have to it would be appreciated if you read Akira's original too_._

- This story may seem confusing at first but that because it is going to build in on its self so to say.

- Also I apologies for any bad spelling or grammar, it not my strongest point so, feel free to correct me if you see any.

- Also I have never written any kind of 'hot' scene before; can't put any other word because of others in the room, so I hope that they are considered at least a tiny bit decent.

- And one more thing before I start, the very top bit of this is not mine, it is from the end of _Akira of the Twilight's_ story, just for a little reminder of the other story, so I do not own that little bit.

**A Million Little Pieces**

"_Hn." A smirk appeared on Hiei's features as he thought about the detective's words in his head. "Now whoever said I had any romantic feelings towards you?"_

"_What!" Yusuke was surprised to say the least at Hiei's words. "But you kissed me and stared at me when I came out of the shower!"_

"_I was trying to shut you up and it is natural instinct to study one's opponent."_

"_Damn your excuses! Just admit it! You've got feelings for me!"_

"_No thank you, but you seem so determined to make me admit to my feelings. Maybe you're the one who has romantic feelings."_

"_Oh be quiet. How come I had to get feelings for you?"_

"_Good taste?"_

"_Ever here of a rhetorical question Hiei?"_

"_Yes, but I enjoy annoying you."_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Fine, then. Whatever Hiei, it's not like I really care anyway!" Yusuke growled the last bit before picking himself up and shoving a mask over his emotions. "So anyway, thanks for the save and all Hiei, but I just remember that I must being going now! Thanks again buddy!" He said as he began to run down the street and out of sight.

Yusuke ran until he felt he could run no more, he looked around he was in the middle of a field just out side of town. He was angry an annoyed with the world at the moment but more then anything he was hurt, maybe not physically but mentally he was. He could feel the tears start to build up in the corners of his eyes. "Damn it!" He swung around punch the tree nearest to him. _'I'm Yusuke Urameshi, I don't cry!'_ Screamed through his mind, but that didn't stop him from crumbling to the ground. His heart was hurting and he was more confused then ever. On one hand he knew it was likely that Hiei was lying but it didn't stop it from hurting any less and on the other hand; what if what he said was all true? _'The better question is; when did I begin to care so much?'_

Eventually his tears stopped but, his body still shock with his raging emotions and pretty soon he fell into a light slumber dreaming of reason for his pain.

_He was standing in Binki-breaths office waiting for their latest job with all his crew but for whatever reason Binki-breath was late so he had started up a light conversation with Kuwabara when, like thing had for the past week it escalated into a fight. He could recall what the fight was even about anymore but in the end Kuwabara couldn't prove that Yusuke was wrong so then Kuwabara hit him and Yusuke hit back and when the fight was over and they started to yell again because Kuwabara said Yusuke had cheated, Hiei suddenly walked between the two of them. He grabbed a hold of the hand that Yusuke was about to punch the idiot with and tugged on it, making Yusuke lose his balance and fall into Hiei; who then grabbed did the weirdest thing of all. He kissed Yusuke; it was only a chased kiss but still, it was a kiss and Yusuke's first at that._

* * *

It was there that the same demon from before found him curled up like a ball in a field of long green grass, asleep under the moon light. This demon may not entirely look it but he had to be one the creepiest demon Yusuke had in counted yet. He was a good seven inches or more tall and had a light bluish-grey tinge to his pale skin, with long silver hair tied back in a low ponytail. He never seemed to wear a top so you could easily see his well chiseled chest and for what ever reason he also chose to wear tight, black pants and no shoes.

Stepping on to Yusuke's shadow, he slowly walked forward until he was right in front of him.

"Awww, did the big meany upset my little Mazoku?" The creepy demon asked. Yusuke's eyes shot open and he tried to jump away from the stranger but suddenly find the he once again, was unable to move.

"Tut-tut, shame on him. For if he'd let me finish he would have also heard me say, 'He'll never see you again if he hurt you.' I guess he shouldn't have knocked me out." He then began to laugh mercilessly; before reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out two sets of cuffs and a chocker, all five pieces glowing with that all too familiar green light.

Yusuke's eyes widened to twice their size as his mind began to run rampant with panic.

'_Not again. Not again. This guy is insane! WHY ME!'_ But it was his last thought, or word; he wasn't really sure whether he screamed it out loud or not, was that thing that shocked him the most, once more. '_HIEI!!'_ Before he was carried on the weirdo's shoulder though a portal to Makai.

* * *

Hiei's eyes shot open as he felt panic run through his mind. Something was wrong and where it concerned Yusuke it; concerned him. He shot off like a rocket to that last place he sensed Yusuke at.

Not so surprisingly, Kurama was already there waiting for him.

"I told you not to keep him hanging like that Hiei!" There was venom in his voice. "I would have thought, after our talk today that you would have gone strait to him. Now he's gone and there is no trace of his ki or the one who took him." He said as he stepped into the role of the older brother.

The fool Kuwabara cut in. "What's going on here? I thought I felt Yusuke's reiki, so where is he?"

"Hn, slow as always. He's missing you fool." Was Hiei's snide remark; he was upset, not that he would ever tell another and lashed out are the fool.

Kurama's rage only intensified as he walked over to Hiei and punched him in the side of the face, making his neck snap to the left.

"Yes Hiei. He is missing again, only this time it is your fault! So you will be the one to fix it and when this is all over you will tell Yusuke the truth about your feelings! GOT IT? No more confusing games!"

Hiei was still preoccupied with touching his check where he'd been punch and at how angry Kurama was to even bother to reply. Hiei instead just nodded and accepting what was said.

Kuwabara on the other hand was for once being wise and slowly taking a few steps back from Kurama, who was near a full transformation into Yoko.

"Now, Kuwabara and I are going home for surplices. YOU, Hiei can do whatever you like but you but you had best be here when we get back." With that Kurama started home.

* * *

Yusuke awoke in another strange place; to discover that he was once again chained to a wall. Only this time; his hands we hanging straight above him and he was a good inch off the ground.

Suddenly a familiar, creepy voice spoke up from a corner of the room.

"So my Mazoku is finally awake once more. I was beginning to think I'd never get to have my fun." It wined.

Yusuke's head shot to his left as his eyes widened to twice their size.

"But-but I thought you were just wanted to find out for yourself about some stupid rumors and whatever; and I thought you gave up Kido's powers, why do you still have them? What about al that crap you spouted? I'm a lover, not a fighter." The whole time Yusuke was trying franticly to get free, though he knew there wasn't a way and that the more he struggled the more drained he would be. Not only that but these cuffs seemed to completely seal his reiki. Eventually he gave up for now as he struggled to regain his breath from being drained so much.

"Are you done?" The creep asked as he leisurely made his way over to Yusuke.

"But I did find out the truth about the rumors and so I acted accordingly in front of Hiei. As for Kido's powers, well you see, as well as my ability to impersonate another." He changed into a taller version of Hiei before Yusuke's eyes and began to slowly undress and caress Yusuke. "I can copy one ability of any person or creature so long as I have already used it once before; so you see, I couldn't resist copying his shadow ability." He had already undone Yusuke jacket and was cutting it and his shirt off of him using knife he had pulled out of his pocket, leaving small cuts here and there in Yusuke's skin. "So you can't say I lied about that, I did give those powers back. I mealy copied this Kido human's powers over shadows." He leaned in and began to lap up the blood dripping from the cuts before making his way to Yusuke's nipple and playing with it in his mouth while his hands began to wander more south and undo Yusuke's pants. "So you see I did tell the truth, I merely used words to my whim, without really lying but also not tell the whole truth." Yusuke's pants and boxers were now in a pile on the floor and Yusuke hang from his wrists, in all his naked glory. He stole a chased kiss from Yusuke's lips before trailing light butterfly kisses down to Yusuke's collar bone. "Besides, you never asked." He smiled snidely. "And that's the truth, I am a lover." He sucked on Yusuke's neck. "Not a fighter. You don't see me fighting right now do you? No." He pulled back to admire the hicky that was already appearing on Yusuke's skin.

"What, but- urg" He was trying his bested to fight the guy off of himself while taking all he was saying, and crying inside as his body began to betray him. He was after all a young teenage boy.

"Now then, there was something else your forgetting that I said and that was that I stole you for my fun time." He pouted like a child not getting their own way. "But I never did get that fun time of mine, so I think I'll take it now. And when I'm done, I'll bath you and feed you and dress you and then once I'm done we'll be able to start tomorrow." He's voice hit and exceedingly painful pitch as he got more and more excited just thinking of his plans.

* * *

I'm leaving this here because I don't feel like getting to graphic. Maybe I might later but I'm not really sure if I want too or feel like it. Anyway, I hope you have found this first chapter t be okay.


End file.
